Naru Chara
by AnimeCat92
Summary: What if Naruto and friends had their own guardian chara? What if someone wanted to use X-eggs to take over the world? Find out in Naru Chara. Does contain OCs. Don't like Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Shugo Chara or Naruto. Nope definitely don't. If I did Kairi Sanjo would have had another first name (don't like Kairi for a guy) and Naruto would have brought Sasuke back at the Valley Battle (like in this).

Chapter 1 – How It All Began

It was a quiet day in Kahona; people going about their normal, everyday business – shopping, doing ninja things, Naruto looking suspicious, Sakura arguing with- wait, Naruto looking suspicious? What the Hell?

Within the hour, balloons full of paint and water were all over people, the whole Ninja Academy was itching due to itching powder, Sakura was screaming about frogs, people were slipping over hundreds of bananas, and the main gate was a sea of cat drops. Sasuke was storming home, covered in mud having found one of several trip wires and Guy and Rock Lee had red paint dumped all over them.

Now while a huge group of ninjas were looking for the culprit – who is obviously Naruto who they can't find– we go to a forest outside Kahona where 2 shady characters are hiding. Wait...its Naruto and Hinata laughing.

"Hee hee..." Naruto couldn't help but laugh at this one, even the Hokage hadn't been spared this time. Hinata was out of breath due to laughing too much. "Feeling better, Hinata-chan?" Hinata nodded unable to speak due to breathlessness. "That was...so...much fun...Naruto-kun..." Naruto gave her his trademark grin. "Hey, always here to help."

Flashback

Naruto was walking down the road towards the store. He was out of food so he needed to get some more when he heard someone crying in the alley he was passing. "Hello? Whose- Hinata-chan! What's wrong?" Hinata jumped when he spoke, she turned around, her eyes filled with more tears at the sight. Naruto goes over to her. "What's wrong? Why are you crying, Hinata-chan?" Hinata grabbed him and sobbed into his jacket. "M-m-my f-f-father, he said I wasn't g-good enough. He called me w-w-w-weak and path-thetic. He then in front of the w-w-whole clan beat m-me in a b-b-battle, h-h-he did-didn't e-e-even g-give m-m-me a chance to-to-to prepare. He-he said I-I-I should b-b-be in the B-branch l-l-line. H-h-he h-hit m-me t-too." Naruto gave her a hug, feeling his heart skip a beat. "Hey Hinata-chan. Why don't I cheer you up? Come on, let's go." He picked her up bridal style, feeling a blush appear on his face. A blush appeared on Hinata's face as well. "Wh-what are you doing, N-Naruto-kun?" "Cheering you up. Let's go." He ran with her to the wall and told her to wait there then used kage bunshin no jutsu and ran off. He then returned and they watched the chaos, Hinata helped set up a couple at the gate, including the trip wire which got Sasuke. They then ran to the forest to hide out while everyone ran around looking for him.

End Flashback

"I think your trip wire got Sasuke." "R-really?" "Yeah, it was well placed. He was covered in mud." Hinata laughed. "Thank you, Naruto-kun." "It's nothing. You're my friend, so I wanted to cheer you up." "Wow...I think we went overboard." "That's right, you two"

"Aaahhh!" Naruto and Hinata jumped and spun around to see their old teacher, Iruka-sensei. "We weren't doing anything. We had nothing to do with those pranks, Iruka-sensei!" "T-t-that's right. W-we were t-training out here." Iruka looked at the 2 of them. "Sorry you two. I heard about the trip wire, which means you are the culprits...but Naruto I expected, Hinata I didn't expect you. Well come on you two, the Hokage would like to see you." Both sighed, they weren't getting out of this.

"You are expecting me to believe, that because Naruto was bored, you persuaded Hinata into helping you do all this. LIKE HELL I'LL BELIEVE IT!" Tsunade bellowed at the two. Naruto had decided to take the hit for this, no matter how much Hinata said she would. Tsunade hit both of them really hard so they got plenty of bruises. "Now, will you two do this ever again?" "No, Tsunade-sama / no, Oba-chan." Naruto got hit again. "Now get out of here!" They ran for it, leaving a trail of smoke which Tsunade sweatdropped at. "...Ok...that was fast..."

"Finally, I thought we were never going to get out of there alive. Oba-chan was steaming mad." Hinata nodded "Y-yeah, she was really mad. B-but she only got hit by one water balloon." "I know but she must have gotten tired of all the complaints. Well see you tomorrow, Hinata-chan." "Goodnight, Naruto-kun" They both go their separate ways.

Yah, read and review and all that. First fic so don't be too harsh, alright?


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't own Shugo Chara or Naruto. Never have, never will. I only own my OCs.

Chapter 2 – What We Wish For

A boy sat on his bed, thinking about the day. It had been really crazy but she had just been so sad, he couldn't help it. He just wanted to cheer her up. He sighed. Why had he blushed when he picked her up and why did his heart skip a beat when he thought of her recently? "I wish I could stop her from crying ever...I wish I was strong enough to protect her. I just wish to be stronger and always keep that smile on her face." He stated. Feeling better he turned for bed.

She looked out of her window and sighed. She had gotten in so much trouble earlier and had brought him in to all of it. Had she not been so weak he wouldn't have gotten hurt like that. Coming home she had gotten in even worse trouble than before. He just didn't understand her, but she felt like someone did. That's why he tried to cheer her up. "I wish I could be as strong as him, so I could stay at his side forever. I wish I could be strong enough to tell him." And thinking that thought she got into bed and turned off the light.

The boy sat reading reports even though it was late but he was unable to sleep. He didn't want to admit this to anyone but he felt lonely but he had helped. He was no longer the same as before thanks to him. He just wanted more friends to understand him like he did. But he didn't know how to. "How do you make friends? I wish I knew how." Sighing, he returned to the reports on his desk.

He rolled over and groaned. Nope, nothing he did could make him fall asleep. God, today had been horrible. Not only had he stepped on cat drops, but tripped on a trip wire and landed in mud and on his way home he got hit by at least 8 paint filled balloons. "Why was it so unlucky for me today? Was it Torture Me Day today and someone forgot to tell me?" He sighed and sat up. "We are best friends supposedly but unlike most best friends I don't understand him at all...but I wish I did." He yawned and tried to go to sleep.

She couldn't sleep at all. Those two had done it this time. After dropping all those...things on her, she had been hit by water balloons, stepped on cat drops, tripped on 3 trip wires and run into 2 ninja academy students who were itching like crazy getting some powder on her. She was still itchy after the long bath she took to get rid of the powder and other things. She would get those two back if it was the last thing she did. "I swear that I will may those two back for this! But I wish I was stronger so I wouldn't have to go through it all again." She then turned over and tried to fall asleep.

She groaned, she had an awful headache from all the complaints on the prank spree those two had pulled; the fact she was now hung over didn't help matters either. She didn't think they would do this on this on such a huge scale. "I don't even believe your excuse idiot." She growled. But if that wasn't the excuse, what was? "I wish I could understand those kids." She then passed out due to alcohol.

Unknown to the people of Kahona, a meteor shot through the sky overhead, a piece flying off towards Suna as it burned. It broke in half, one piece smashing into the Forest of Death; another flying off into the darkness of night. It glowed with an eerie light and unknown to the 6 who wished at the same time, they got their wishes granted. Out of the crater created by the meteor, a creature climbed out; it looked like an ordinary fox, but it was golden brown and had 9 tails with glowing eyes.

Try and figure out who the 6 people are and you get a cookie for all of them being right. Also who is the little fox that appeared? R & R everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! How are you all doing? So here's the next chapter. I do not own Naruto or Shugo Chara, only my OCs and my ideas.

To ShyAnimeImagination: Thanks for the review! Sorry you got one wrong though. You'll see who in a sec.

Chapter 3 – Where did these come from?

Naruto woke up and stretched. He winced as he was still in pain from Tsunade's beating yesterday. He got out of bed and did a couple more stretches. He turned around to make the bed and noticed to lumps under the covers. "Now, what's this?" He pulled back the covers to reveal 2 eggs. "What the hell?!" He poked the closest one to him. "It's real...so where'd they come from?" One of the eggs was pure orange with the Uzumaki red swirl on it; the other was half red and half white with the leaf symbol on it. He picked up the orange egg and looked at it in the light from the sun to see if he could see anything in the egg.

Hinata got up and stretched and turned back to her bed. "Oh, what's this?" She lifts a lilac and white egg with a lacy pattern and cocked her head looking at the egg in the light.

Sasuke woke up and sighed. Then he groaned; there was something underneath him. He sat up and pulled out from under him an egg – an egg that was black with flames and the Uchiha symbol on it. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at it. Then he sighed and put it in his pocket and got up to get ready for the day.

Sakura screamed so loudly it was a surprise that Tsunade didn't hear her in her office. She pointed at the offending object in her bed – a pink egg with flowers on it. "Wh-what the hell is that?" she screeched. She poked the egg and gasped. Slowly she picked up the egg, "It's...its warm..."

Gaara stood up and stretched after sitting up all night doing reports on his students, as well as Temari and Kankuro's because they had gone on a mission and dumped all the work onto him. He noticed something on the seat on which he had been sitting on. On the seat was a red and brown egg that looked like it had been sand blasted before drying. He picked it up and looked at it from different angles. "Is this something Jinuriki go through?" His stomach growled and he put the egg in his pocket before leaving the room.

Tsunade groaned as she woke up, her head aching from her hangover. Ugh, why had she drunk herself into oblivion again? Oh right, that idiot and the Hyuuga Heiress had caused mountains of mayhem because 'Naruto was bored'. She felt something on the seat underneath her and pulled it out. It was an egg. It was a shiny dark purple with patterns all over it (like she had on her face in the fight against Orochimaru). She heard Shizune heading towards her office and Tsunade put the egg in her pocket. She would have to deal with it later.

Naruto jumped out of his room, totally dressed and ready for a day of missions and training. In his pocket 2 eggs knocked against each other.

In a dark room somewhere – who knows? I don't and I write the story - a man stood, wearing a dark cloak. Someone knocked on the door. "Enter" he said in a deep croaking voice making him sound ill.

4 girls enter. "Master, you summoned us." said a girl in white as she bowed. "Yea, yea! Summoned us!" shouted a girl in pink who jumped up and down. "Want us to smash someone for you, Master?" a girl in blue stated cracking her knuckles. "Is that all you ever think about? Honestly, you know how dumb you are right?" said a girl in purple looking at the blue girl. "Like you would know brainiac what a real fight is like. All you do is sit around looking pretty." shouted the blue girl. "You get angered to easily. If you're not careful, you'll lose." said purple girl, "I on the other hand wouldn't not." "Want to show me then?" the blue girl got into a fighting pose. "Fight, Fight! Go, Go!" shouted the pink girl. "Would you 2 shut up?! You're always fighting about this and that; lay off it already!" shouted the white girl. The girls continue to fight shouting and bickering until..."Enough!"

The 4 girls stopped fighting. "Sorry, Master." they chant, heads bowed. "I did not call you here so you could fight. I called to discuss a plan for gathering the X-eggs we require to finish our goal." "Master, I have a plan. Allow me to try it out." said the purple girl. "I will gather many X-eggs and no one unless they have a guardian chara as well." Behind each girl, a shadowed small person appeared but their looks were hidden in the dark. "Allow me to try first, Master." "Very well, go." The purple girl bowed and stepped back into the darkness disappearing from sight. "No one in this world has a chara, this is almost to easy." said the white girl. "Easy, easy!" shouted the pink girl. "I hope she fails. I want a shot at collecting as well." says the blue girl. "...dismissed..." says the man. The girls bow and leave through the door, leaving the man alone.

God, I hate exams...well hope you liked the egg designs and the enemies (they are OCs that belong to me, ME!) I need help for chara names – charas for blue, white, pink, Tsunade, Gaara and 1 of Naruto's eggs – if you have a good name, tell me please. I've got all the other names. Thanks, everyone. R & R!


	4. Chapter 4

AnimeCat92 – Hi, guys! As of today, I'm bringing someone from my fic to keep me company and today it's Naruto.

Naruto comes through the door into my room.

Naruto – Why do I have to be here?

AnimeCat92 – Cause I said so, now do the disclaimer.

Naruto – AnimeCat92 doesn't own Naruto or Shugo Chara, got it!

AnimeCat92 - Enjoy!

"speaking"; *thinking*; /chara talking inside egg before hatching/

Chapter 4 – Welcome Kite!

Naruto walked from his apartment to the training ground where he would be meeting Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi-sensei. He was in no rush as Kakashi was always late. In his pocket sat the 2 eggs he had found that morning. He felt that he had to bring them with him. He didn't know why though.

He made it to the meeting place the same time as Sasuke. Neither spoke as both seemed lost in thought. Sakura appeared 10 mins later and apologised for being late. About an hour later Sakura finally lost it. "Where is Kakashi-sensei? He's never this late! When he finally shows, I'm going to kill him!" Both Sasuke and Naruto sweatdropped at Sakura. "Guy-sensei probably caught him in a very long contest and that's what's keeping him." Naruto said trying to calm Sakura down. It didn't work as Sakura began shouting again and was obviously not calming down anytime soon. Suddenly an anbu appeared before Team 7. "Team 7, your sensei had an accident during a competition with Might Guy and is in the hospital. Tsunade-sama requires Sakura Haruno to assist her. Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, you are to train on your own today." "Hai" and with that Sakura left with the anbu.

"I guess we just do our own thing, then." Naruto said putting his hands behind his head. "Dobe..." Naruto looks over at Sasuke, "Yah, teme?" Sasuke shook his head. "Nothing...later, dobe." Sasuke walks off towards his house. Naruto stared after him. *Did...did he want to say something else? Nah, I must be imagining things.* Sasuke on his way was mentally beating himself. *No wonder I don't understand him, I don't even try.* He didn't feel his egg wiggle in his pocket.

Naruto decided to stay at the training grounds and working on improving his chakra control and basic taijutsu skills with the use of his shadow clones. Someone walked past the training grounds about an hour into this training. *No way, I sense an unhatched egg. Does that boy have it?* The mysterious person than hid to watch Naruto train.

This goes on for another 3 hours until, "Hi there." Naruto looks up to see a girl with light purple hair and was wearing a purple skirt, purple jumper, purple beret, white ankle socks and black smart shoes. She also had red eyes. "You've been training hard all day. Why do that?" Naruto scratched his nose, "I want to be Hokage one day, that's why." The girl started laughing. "Hey, what's so funny?" The girl looked right at him "Because it will never happen." "What do you mean?" "Time for your dream to die, Negative Dream!" She shot a beam of black light at Naruto. /Dodge to the left Naruto! / Naruto leaped to the left and the beam missed him hitting 1 of the 3 log stumps. "How did you dodge?" Naruto looked around for the voice. "Who said that?" Before the girl could answer, one of the eggs (the orange one) flew out of his pocket. /I did Naruto. / "Impossible, how can you have one as well?" Naruto stared at the egg. "Who are you?" /Well, I'm here to help you beat this girl; if you want my help; but I should point out you can't beat her alone. / "You can help me?" /Yep, if you want me too. What do you say? / "Yeah!" /Alright, let's do this then! /

A crack appeared in the egg and suddenly it hatched and floating in front of Naruto is a boy no bigger than his hand. He had white hair as well as white fox ears and tail with orange tips. He wore a black shirt with the red swirl on it, white shorts and his feet done like a ninja's. "Hey there Naruto. I'm Kite, your guardian chara. Now let's beat this girl."

AnimeCat92 – Wow, cliff hanger...I wonder if I'll live through this...

Naruto – What do you mean?

AnimeCat92 – I mean will I get any death threats...readers hate cliffies.

Naruto – Oh, yeah...well later

He walks out of my room.

AnimeCat92 – Later all, R and R plz! Oh yeah, thanks to ThunderMagi55 for the Negative Dream attack or at least the idea.


	5. Chapter 5

AnimCat92 – Hey y'all, how ya doing? Today I decided to bring someone who was mentioned last time but won't appear for a while. So welcome Kakashi Hakate!

He then comes in on crutches with a broken leg.

Kakashi – Hey everyone.

AnimeCat92 - ...ignore his broken leg...Do the disclaimer!

Kakashi – AnimeCat92 does not own anyone but her OCs. Also ninjas were hurt in the making of this fanfic.

AnimeCat92 – Of course ninjas were hurt. You're ninjas! You guys get hurt on a regular basis! Anyway enjoy!

Chapter 5 – Kite's Chara Change

"Guardian Chara, what's that?" Naruto looked very confused. "Your would-be self" stated the purple girl matter a factly. "You do seem the type to have one. I should have been more careful." She shook her head. "I doubt you can beat me even with a chara. Let's go."

_Chara Change!_

A paint brush appears in her hand and a feather appeared on her beret. "Paint Splash!" She waved the paint brush then in a large arc quickly making a wave of paint fly at Naruto and Kite. "Dodge." Kite shouted and Naruto jumped over the wave and landed on one of the 3 tree stumps. "How can she do that?" "She's using chara change, Naruto and you can to. So let's attack as well. _Chara Change!_" Naruto suddenly has blonde fox ears and tail with orange tips. The girl smirked. "Now it's a battle. Bring it on." "You want a battle, you got a battle." "Paint splash!" Naruto jumps again avoiding the splash. "Use fox claw, Naruto and aim at her!" shouted Kite from Naruto's shoulder which he was holding on to. "Fox claw!" shouted Naruto and a see-through fox paw appeared attached to his right arm. He shot it forward at the girl who managed to dodge. "Not bad." "Not so bad yourself." "Let's try this again Paint splash!" "Fox claw!" And both attacks collided ripping the 3 tree stumps out of the ground. They continue to do this, wrecking the ground and nearby trees until the place was a war zone. Then Naruto's sensitive fox ears picked up a sound. "Uh oh, ninjas coming from behind."

"Looks like we'll have to continue this later. I'm Kairi by the way. Who are you?" Naruto smirked; "Naruto." The girl smiled "See you again Naruto if we both escape those ninjas." The girl then disappears in a purple light and Naruto runs away as fast as he can. The anbu arrive 2 seconds later to the wrecked training ground. "Someone better tell Lady Tsunade about this."

Tsunade surveyed the destroyed area and gives a weary sigh. "Sound ninja are raiding people travelling the fire nation. Many ninjas are becoming injured by mysterious circumstances and now this...find out what you can so we can find out what this new threat is a deal with it quickly. No one there knows they are being watched by the figure from earlier. "This is not something normal ninjas will be able to handle Lady Hokage. Only special ones...like Naruto. Better go find him, I have a feeling he will need to know the full story now, the others can wait to be found." And the figure disappeared leaving no trace and no one had heard.

Sakura was checking Might Guy who seemed oddly depressed from losing this challenge to Kakashi-sensei and he was even more injured. What Sakura didn't see was a girl in white on the roof opposite the hospital surrounded by many black eggs, with white crosses on them. When Sakura looked up she thought she saw them but rubbed her eyes and looked again and no one was there. She shrugged and continued her rounds.

Sasuke was training his fire jutsus trying to master a new one Kakashi had shown him the other day but no success. He decided to go for a walk and came to the Training Grounds which were badly damaged and crawling with anbu. *What the hell happened here?*

Gaara was working on some more reports that he had to complete when he felt he was being watched. He looked around but saw no one. Had he looked out into the street he would have seen a girl in green, being followed by 5 black eggs, with white crosses on them.

Hinata looked out her window and rubbed her eyes. She swore she had seen something orange shoot past the house but it couldn't have been Naruto. While this happened a girl in pink stifled a giggle sneaking past her door.

That evening, in Naruto's apartment

"Ok, let me get this straight. You're something I want to be and when I wished for that you appeared. The other egg is another wish of mine. That Kairi girl also has one and tried to turn you 2 into X-eggs which is a bad thing." Kite flew over to him from where he was sitting on the windowsill. "Yep, also only other people with charas or unhatched eggs can see or hear me. Same for X-eggs. And you can see other people's charas or unhatched eggs. I can also sense unhatched eggs and X-eggs but they have to be nearby." Naruto flopped down on his bed and sighed, "What did I get myself into?" "Something a lot bigger then you think." Naruto shot up and both he and Kite look around until they see the fox on the windowsill, a fox with 9 tails. "Who are you?" shouted Kite. "My name is Kyoko, and I need your help." "With what?" asked Naruto. "Well, it is to do with that Kairi girl from earlier. So do you want to hear me out?" asked Kyoko. Naruto and Kite looked at each other and nodded. "We're listening Kyoko, but you should probably come in." said Naruto. Kyoko jumped in and Naruto closed the window.

AnimeCat92 – So what do you guys think?

Kakashi – I don't like it.

I see he is holding the script for the next chapters. Not a good move Kakashi.

AnimeCat92 - Where did you find them?

Kakashi – On your desk.

AnimeCat92 – And you read them why?

Kakashi – Cause you wouldn't let me bring my porn in.

I then let out an angry yell and jump him and begin beating him over the head with his crutches.

Naruto comes in.

Naruto – Um...AnimeCat92, I think he's unconscious.

I see he is and bleeding badly from the head.

AnimeCat92 – Ok, we dump him at the hospital and hide so Tsunade doesn't know I did this.

Naruto – Why do I have to hide?

AnimeCat92 – You got him out the hospital.

Naruto – Good enough for me.

He grabs Kakashi and runs off.

AnimeCat92 – R & R everyone and I'll have Kite answer since I need to go into hiding from Tsunade. Bye Bye!

I run off with a back pack.

-AUTHOR NOTE- I will not be able to answer or add a new chapter for 4 weeks as I'm going on holiday as of tomorrow. I'll put up at least 2 chapters before I go to school again if you wait patiently. Sorry guys!


	6. Chapter 6

Kite – Hi! AnimeCat92 and Naruto are still hiding from Tsunade and AnimeCat92 only just got her next chapter to me. Today Hinata's the guest.

Hinata – Hello...

Kite – Right guest says disclaimer.

Hinata – But technically we're both guests.

Kite - ...Oh yeah...I'll say it then. AnimeCat92 owns only her own OCs not Hinata or anyone from the show.

Hinata – That's right.

*Warning! Angsty Hinata!*

"speaking"; *thinking*; /chara talking inside egg before hatching/

Chapter 6 – It's Saaya's turn, nee!

2 days after Naruto and Kairi's battle at the Training Grounds, Hinata is out on a walk. Her team is not training today and she has no missions to do. She just had to get out of her house, away from her father. *Lots of weird things have been happening lately. That egg, ninjas becoming lazy and depressed and the Training Grounds being destroyed...I wonder what's going on.* Sighing, she walks on.

Much later, as dusk falls, Hinata walks through a wood but was in no reason to hurry. *Maybe I'll just stay out here tonight. Father wouldn't care...he probably wouldn't even care.* She sighed. *Would anyone notice if I never came back? If I just died, would anyone care or plan a funeral? Would I even be remembered?* Suddenly she slaps herself. *No, someone would...he saw I was down. If I died, Naruto would be sad and grieve, I hope. I...I want to be more like him...but I'm not strong enough...but I want to tell him.* She walks over to the stream and kneels so she can splash her face. *I...I have to be stronger...Naruto would help...and maybe...just maybe I could tell him...that I-I* "That I love Naruto-kun!" she screams. /But can you tell him~nee? / Hinata looks around. "Who-Who's there?" /Do you want to tell him~nee? / "Of course, more than anything but I'm just a weak-"/You'll never tell him with that attitude, but how about I help you. I'll help you find the confidence you need. What do you say, eh Hinata~nee? / Hinata hesitated then slowly nodded. /Good~nee./

The egg suddenly flies out of her pocket. /Let's start now~nee! / A crack appeared in the egg and it hatched. Now floating in front of Hinata was a girl no bigger than her hand. She had waist length black hair tied up with some sort of floral decoration. She was wearing a lilac kimono with white floral patterns on it. Hinata couldn't see the girl's hands or feet as they were hidden by the kimono. "The name's Saaya. I'm your guardian chara~nee." Hinata stared at the girl. "My...My what?" Saaya sighed. "Your guardian chara, I'm the you that you want to be, you're would be self. Got it, nee?" Hinata nodded. "Good~nee."

Suddenly out of nowhere, an object flew out of the trees above Hinata's head. She got to her feet and stood ready as the object stopped in mid air revealing it was a black egg with a white cross on it. Saaya gasped. "An X-egg~nee!" "A-A what?" Saaya pointed at the egg, "An X-egg. If you force someone's egg out of their body it turns into an X-egg~nee." "So what do we do? Destroy it?" Saaya shook her head violently. "No! That's someone's dream like I'm yours. Destroying it will destroy that person's dream forever~nee!" "Then what do we do?" Saaya smirked. "We catch it of course~nee"

_Chara Change~nee!_

A floral decoration appeared in Hinata's hair. "Come here and I won't kill you!" Hinata screams and suddenly a scythe appears in Hinata's hand. The X-egg screams and shoots off. Hinata shakes her fist at it, holding the scythe threateningly. "That's right, you better run!" The chara change wears off suddenly leaving normal Hinata. "What...What just..." Saaya sighed. "I'll explain later, but let's go home~nee?" Hinata nods and they leave, not noticing the figure in the tree.

*So Hinata has one 2, huh? Guess we'll be working closer together in the future.* "You glad, huh?" The figure nearly fell out the tree. "Please don't do that and what do you mean?" The other figure, obviously the figure's chara sighed and shook his head. "Even I'm less dense then you are. Whatever...the X-egg we chased got scared off by her...we best go home." Both figures leave.

Kite – AnimeCat92 apologizes for being so late but she blames her lazy streak which is like the width of the Nile and going back to school.

Hinata – So please forgive her.

Kite – Oh yea...she wanted us to a couple things for her. 1) The chara name contest is over. Any names given, if not used for the character you gave will definitely used later so don't worry if your name doesn't show.

Hinata – Also she's doing a competition...someone's OC can appear as a regular character in this fanfic but you must win this competition. It ends on the 15th of October. The character will appear for the first time in the chapter that will come out on the 19th of October.

Kite – Why the 19th? It's AnimeCat92's birthday, that's why!

Naruto walks in and is extremely injured as he falls on my bed.

Hinata – Naruto-kun, are you alright?

Naruto – Me and AnimeCat92 went separate directions and Tsunade found me first. AnimeCat92 is somewhere in the KH universe at the minute. But she gave me some info on the contest. It's a question: In Kingdom Hearts 2, there are 3 faeries who work for Maleficent. The question is what are the three's names and what Final Fantasy game did they first appear in?

Kite – (looks at paper) Says you have to get both parts completely correct and first person to do so wins.

Hinata – Umm...we better take Naruto-kun to hospital. Good luck with the contest everyone and R & R.

Hinata and Kite leaving taking Naruto to the hospital.


	7. Contest

Hi this is AnimeCat92 here with contest information. Unfortunately only one person sent in a review but she wasn't right. Sorry, Kotomi Blood - Angel of Light. Here was the right answer:

Faeries: Rikku, Yuna and Paine

1st Game appearance: Final Fantasy 10

So you all know, Final Fantasy 10-2 was just developing their characters as people liked them so much. Sorry everyone. So this contest is over. I may do another contest similar to this later.


	8. Chapter 7

AnimeCat92 – Hi everyone. I'm back! I'm making up for the long wait with this chapter coming out really fast. Today, I'm inviting Sasuke to join me.

Sasuke walks in and looks at me confused.

Sasuke – How are you alive? Naruto's in hospital and you're completely unharmed.

AnimeCat92 – Oh that, yeah...I remembered something and used it on her.

Sasuke – What would that be?

AnimeCat92 – I'd tell but I can't be bothered, meh. Do the disclaimer, Sasuke.

Sasuke – (sighs) AnimeCat92 only owns her own OCs, not Naruto or Shugo Chara.

AnimeCat92 – That's right.

"speaking"; *thinking*; /chara talking inside egg before hatching/

Chapter 7 – It's Yukito's turn!

A day later, someone was training alone in his family's private training ground. As he stopped doing some water walking exercises, he clutched his neck as it throbbed. Sasuke rubbed his neck until the throbbing stopped. "Great, 3rd time today." And it wasn't even 11 in the morning.

He stood up and left his home and went for a walk, not really paying attention to where he was heading. *God, the more I train on my own, the worse it gets. Maybe I should train with someone...but who...Kakashi's in hospital, Sakura's busy...* The face of a blonde haired prankster flashed in his head. *The dobe...no way* He sighed and hit his head. *Come on, he's my best friend supposedly but every time I think of asking for help, my pride gets in the way.* He finally noticed where his walk had taken him to. The badly damaged training grounds. He stood and surveyed the place; this was the first time since it had happened the Anbu hadn't been hanging around so Sasuke could see the damage. It had probably been worse 3 days ago but it was still unusable. The 3 tree stumps were piled together where they used to stand. The ground was torn up and some trees from the surrounding forest still lay in the water, others lay in piles around the place. Trees that hadn't been pulled up were splintered or missing branches. On some of the trees were giant claw marks, too big to be a cat or dog, or even a bear. But what was it?

Suddenly, a thought hit him. *Was the dobe here that day? He was training on his own. I haven't seen him in 3 days, but there has been no alarm so people must have seen him but where is Naruto?* The egg that normally sat quietly in his pocket wiggled. *It wiggled again; whenever I call the dobe, Naruto* egg wiggles again *it wiggles. Now that I think about it, this egg appeared the same day. Is there a connection?* [A/N: Yeah...there is Sasuke] Sasuke walked on, when he came to a clearing [A/N: Same one Hinata was in last chapter] he pulled the egg out. He didn't pull it out where people could see it. Stupid fangirls might try and steal it if they saw it. He looked at it in the light, still intrigued by it as he had the day it had appeared in his bed. He sighed. "I don't understand Naruto at all." The egg wiggled in his hand. "I doubt I ever could. We're too different." He sat down and leaned against a tree, still holding the egg up. "I mean, he's outgoing, dumb as a box of rocks, caring, strong, and stubborn; and what am I? Stubborn too I guess, but cold, uncaring, prideful, and nearly impossible to get along with. We're total opposites." as he drops the hand holding the egg.

/Ever heard of opposites attract?/ Sasuke looked around for where the voice came from. "Great...now I'm hearing things." /You're not hearing things Sasuke, but seriously have you ever heard of it?/ "I guess I might have at one point, so?" The voice sighed. /Both you and Naruto are opposites as you say and that's why you're best friends. Because you each have something the other lacks. Take yourself for example, you don't talk to people a lot and come off cold and uncaring. Naruto doesn't, he is easy to get along with and talks a lot. You can both learn from each other./ "What does the dobe have to learn from me?" /Naruto needs to learn to control his anger and think before he acts which he can learn from you. But we must work on the name calling, why do you think you 2 don't ever communicate?/ Sasuke thought; they always did seem to start arguing after Sasuke called Naruto dobe. /So Sasuke, are you willing to try?/ "Try what?" /Try to understand Naruto of course? That's what you really want, isn't it?/ "Who are you, that you know so much? Come out." /I will if you answer me Sasuke. Will you try?/ "Might as well." /Glad we got that settled then./

Suddenly a crack appears in the egg, startling Sasuke. A crack grew bigger and bigger until the egg hatched. Something flew from there to in front of Sasuke's face. It was a boy no larger than Sasuke's hand. He had grey hair, glasses across his face, a blue hoodie with the Uchiha symbol on the back, white shorts and his feet done up like a ninja's. "Hello, it is very nice to meet you face to face, Sasuke. My name is Yukito and I'm your guardian chara."

Sasuke stared at the boy in front of him. "Now Sasuke, it isn't very polite to stare you know." Sasuke rubbed his eyes. "Ok...this is a dream right? Just a bad dream." Yukito sighed. "This is no dream, Sasuke." Sasuke stood up, Yukito flying up to keep eye contact. "I have some questions. What is a guardian chara?" "Well, it's your would be self. I'm the you that you want to be, and because of your wish, I came to be." Sasuke glared at Yukito slightly. "What do you mean my wish?" Undaunted by Sasuke's glare, Yukito replied, "The one you made 3 days ago, to understand Naruto better and your secret wish to be more open to others. That is what helped me." Sasuke just sighed. "Ok...so what now, since your obviously here?" "Well, I stay with you and help. Even after your dreams is fulfilled cause we're friends now, right?" Sasuke nodded. "Wait, every one's going to ask questions about you." Yukito shook his head. "Unless someone has an unhatched egg or a chara themselves, they can't see me. Same goes for you; you can see other charas and can to an extent sense unhatched eggs if I'm with you." "Alright, but why me?" "What do you mean?" "What chose me to have a chara?" "Nothing did Sasuke, as long as someone has a dream, someone can have a chara. Your dream/wish to understand Naruto and be more open was strong enough to bring me to life, as one might say." Sasuke nodded.

Suddenly something shot out of the tree in front of Sasuke and Yukito. It stopped so both could see the black egg with the white cross on it. "Murei, Murei." it cried. "An X-egg!" "A what?" "I'll explain later but first let's catch it." Sasuke nodded and reached for his shuriken pouch. "No Sasuke, like this."

_Chara Change!_

A pair of glasses similar to those Yukito wore appeared on Sasuke's head and in his right hand was a giant shuriken [A/N: Like the one in the Zabuza vs. Naruto and Sasuke fight. Sasuke: Stop commentating and get on with it. Me: Someone's touchy...] Sasuke stared at the shuriken. "Where did this come from?" "Doesn't matter, I'll explain later. Whoa, watch out." Both Sasuke and Yukito dodged as the X-egg flew at them. It bounced off the ground and turned to face Sasuke. "Sasuke, aim the shuriken at it and yell Frozen Hunter as you throw it." Sasuke dodges another attack by the X-egg and throws the shuriken. It misses the X-egg and hits the tree. Sasuke dodges another attack to run and grab the shuriken. Yukito shouts "You have to say Frozen Hunter!" Sasuke glared at Yukito then concentrated on the X-egg. "Frozen Hunter!" and throws the shuriken at the X-egg.

The shuriken glows blue and starts to spiral around the X-egg. It tries to escape but the shuriken stops it. With one last murei, the X-egg was frozen solid and the shuriken returned to Sasuke. Yukito flies over. "Good job Sasuke." The chara change wears off and Sasuke picks up the frozen X-egg. "Now what?" "We better put that in your freezer before it defrosts unless you want to deal with it again. And then I'll explain everything." Sasuke sighs and looks at Yukito. "You better."

AnimeCat92 – Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I've just been so lazy and school's been hectic that I haven't being doing this!

Sasuke – Whatever...what was wrong with me?

AnimeCat92 – What...just cause I didn't make you emo or something like that, there's something wrong?

Sasuke -...

AnimeCat92 – Well ja ne. See you next time and don't forget to R & R.

Sasuke just walks out.


	9. Listen Up

Sorry if you thought this was an update, but I promise to try and update at least 1 if not 2 of my stories this weekend and try and update my stories every week of summer. Thanks for being patient with me.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit

reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang  
IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

AnimeCat92


	10. Chapter 8

AnimeCat92 - Hi, it's AnimeCat92 here. Sorry I have seemingly abandoned you but...I didn't mean too. I'll tell you my reasons at the bottom. Well, back to Naru Chara, here's Sakura!

Tumbleweed rolls through my room.

AnimeCat92 – Where's Sakura? Well, I guess Kairi can do it instead. Kairi, you cover while I go find Sakura.

I run out and Kairi comes in.

Kairi – Fine...AnimeCat92 doesn't own Naruto or Shugo Chara, only her own OCs and her possible insanity. Enjoy the chapter.

"speaking"; *thinking*; /chara talking inside egg before hatching/

*Warning, slight angst in this chapter*

Chapter 8 – Rumiko's turn CHA!

Sakura sighed as she left the hospital late that night, having been working almost nonstop since 6 that morning. "Honestly, this is a ninja village but the hospital has never been this full in the history of the village, and more may be coming." An old nurse's words echoed through her head, reminding Sakura of why it had been so full. It seemed like some epidemic had hit Kahona, ever since something had destroyed the Training Grounds. For some reason, ninjas, civilians and even travellers between areas had been hit by some strange chronic depression which made them give up on their lives. Not in the suicide way, just not do what they want. This wouldn't worry Sakura as much if Might Guy and her sensei Kakashi weren't part of those infected by this depression but they were. Rock Lee seemed to have even more fire, trying to bring Guy's back but nothing he did worked. Guy would just sigh and tell Lee that it's useless to try, not normal Guy behaviour. Tsunade had been searching for a cure and what could be causing the spread but she'd so far come up empty handed. The hospital was full to bursting already which made Tsunade search even harder. But Sakura was glad she'd been let off tonight, she needed a break.

Instead of turning for home, Sakura headed off towards Ichiraku Ramen, hoping to see Naruto there or Sasuke on her travels, wanting to talk with one of them about Kakashi-sensei. But Naruto wasn't at the Ramen Shop and hadn't been for the past few days and Sasuke wasn't around so Sakura walked onwards hoping to bump into one of them but as it got closer to 10, that hope slowly vanished. "Oh never mind, I'll see them tomorrow." She looked back towards the hospital in the distance and noticed something. A small black egg with a white cross, which floated right past her. "It's like that egg..." She touched the egg in her pocket then began to follow the black one to the Training Grounds where it finally noticed her.

"Ok little egg, come here." "Murei, murei..." It started inching backwards and Sakura took one forward, "Wait!" "Murei!" The egg screamed and waves of darkness shot from it. Sakura threw her arms up in front of her face to protect it as bits of earth and wood got picked up too. She was thrown backwards as the egg screamed again and tried to dive bomb her. She hit the floor as the egg soared over her head. *What can I do? I can't catch it…if Naruto or Sasuke-kun was here, they'd catch it right away. What can I do?* /Well, ya can get off of your butt and try./ Sakura looked around, "Who said that?" The voice spoke again, /Stand up already, will ya? Geez, watching ya scrabble around on the ground like that makes me want to throw up./ Sakura stood up, "Whoever you are, come out! I haven't got time for this." The egg came flying at her and Sakura grabbed it. /Hey, not so useless, huh?/ "I haven't got time for this."

_Chara Change_

Sakura suddenly had bandages going up to her elbows with red fingerless gloves that went to her wrist. Behind her, the egg hatched to reveal a girl which was the size of a hand, wearing the same gloves and bandages. Her hair was long and red and she had brown eyes. She had a red top, black shorts with black and red boots (i.e. imagine Shippuden Sakura's outfit without the skirt bit). "Let's do this, CHA!" Sakura grinned, "Hell yeah!" She tossed the egg at a nearby tree, it managed to stop…however it was shivering, totally terrified. It let out a scream and flew away. "Hey, get back here!" "Yeah, we're not done with ya yet." Sakura then returned to normal. "Huh, what just happened?" "You chara changed." Sakura looked at the little girl, "You're the one I heard earlier, right?" "That's right. I'm Rumiko, pleased to meet ya Sakura." "Ok Rumiko, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Rumiko popped her ears, "Wow, and I thought I was loud. I'll explain later, ok? It's late ya know." Sakura sighed, "Fine but it better be good." The 2 walked off, not noticing the shivering tree. "…She's scary when she's transformed." "I'm glad she's on our side."

AnimeCat92 – Sorry it's been like forever, but things in my personal life have been hectic. I started university back in September so I wanted to get into the swing of things, I did plan to write during winter break but my Aunt passed away right before break started. R.I.P. Auntie…she was a big part of my life and I miss her a lot. So after I finally got back into things, Uni work piled up on me, I don't know about you guys but I had 2 sets of major exams plus assignments to do. Well now I am off until next September so I'll try and catch up with all the stuff I wanted to do. So please…thanks for sticking with me.

Kairi – I thought you were looking for Sakura?

AC92 – She's busy at the hospital, they're swamped you know.

Kairi – I'm surprised you didn't just drag her here.

AC92 – I'm not that evil, you know. Plus, I'm already in Tsunade's bad books for stealing Kakashi for an afternoon then beating him with a crutch.

Kairi – Not surprised…

AC92 – Anyway, I'm going to hold another contest now. Don't worry, I learned my lesson…It's in the Shugo Chara universe.

Kairi – Really, so what's the question this time, huh?

AC92 – I get no respect, even from my own OCs…Anyway, the contest question is:

Amu has 4 partners but how many transformations does she have? (Anime as I haven't read very far in the manga)

AC92 – I'll tell you what the winner gets when the time is right. Chapter 12 is the final chapter for the competition so good luck. R & R, bye now!

Kairi – Yeah, whatever. I'm out of here.


	11. Chapter 9

AC92 – Someone out there doesn't want me writing fanfiction, I mean I had 2 and a half chapters of this written to post then…I lose my bloody memory stick! Seriously, I'm not sure how I managed it, its bright red! And while re-writing I got overloaded by uni work and then I read this review (thanks GirlAnimePrincess) I decided to re-write it, and add to it. And to your point 2, I know there is a lot of head-hopping but there is a point to it since there are 6 main characters and they needed to be introduced. There will (hopefully) be less head-hopping from now on. But enough about that, I have Sakura with me today!

Tumbleweed rolls through the room.

AC92 - -_- Not again…

Kyoko – She was so excited that she didn't come by.

AC92 – Why was that?

Kyoko – Kakashi told her what this chapter entailed.

AC92 – Damn it Kakashi, you ruined the surprise. At least he didn't tell anyone else right?

Kyoko – Actually the whole cast knows the script up to chapter 12; you shouldn't have left the script on your desk.

AC92 – I'll be back shortly.

Kyoko – AnimeCat92 doesn't own Naruto or Shugo Chara, only her own OC's but I better stop her from ending up in jail anyway.

"speaking"; *thinking*

Chapter 9 – Why do you have one too?

Sasuke stared at the egg shivering in his freezer; at least he thought it was. *So…it wasn't a dream.* He heard a yawn and the egg he'd left on the side popped open to reveal Yukito. "Morning Sasuke." He nodded and closed the freezer and proceeded to open the fridge, no food…he'd have to go shopping. "I'm going out." "Wait for me, Sasuke." "No, someone might see you." "I already told you, only others with eggs can see me. And what if you meet Naruto, you'll only get into a fight if I don't help you smooth things out." Sasuke sighed, "Fine. Hop on my shoulder if you want." Yukito flew over and sat on Sasuke's shoulder and they left.

Yukito looked around as they walked through Kahona. Sasuke had to escape from several groups of fangirls including Ino so he was very tired when he finally got to the store. "How do they screech so loudly Sasuke?" Sasuke shrugged as people were around and he didn't want to seem crazy. He got his shopping and just escaped the hoard of fangirls that had formed from him appearing at the store. He proceeded to take the long way home in an attempt to throw them off and barely had time to put his shopping away before he was on the run again only just remembering it was Fangirl Friday, so lovingly nicknamed by his unfortunate predecessors which apparently included the 4th Hokage among its number. Its real name was Bachelor Day, once every season if there was an eligible bachelor, girls were free to court (terrify) them. Sasuke had spent the previous ones since becoming a ninja out on missions but as Kakashi was out of action, he was unable to be missing from the village. "Is there anywhere you can hide from them?" "There is one place I could hide, but he might not be in." "He?" "They won't think to look at Naruto's; they'll look everywhere else before going there. I just hope I still have clothes after today; they broke in last time and stole all of my shirts." "Why doesn't the leader of this village stop them?" "It's a founding law, written up by the 1st Hokage and Madara Uchiha when they created Kahona. It can't be overwritten, but they didn't have fangirls then." Unfortunately, Naruto wasn't in so Sasuke had to continue to flee from his hoard that were somehow keeping up, and to both his and Yukito's horror, seemed to be catching up. They could hear them yelling, "Sasuke-kun! Stop! It's Bachelor Day, you have to let us talk to you!" "Wait Sasuke-kun, I want to escort you today!" "Your house looks so lonely, let's go back together!" Sasuke picked up his pace, trying to get away from them. They bounded by Hinata, who looked very confused then ran to try and get away from the hoard following Sasuke. They passed by Sakura who was lost in thought. "Hey Hinata- Where are you going?" "I-I just remember something." Rumiko span around all dizzy then shook her head and thought she saw something, "Was that a Guardian Chara?" "Huh, what was that Rumiko?" "Nothing, what's going on?" Suddenly Sasuke came down the road, and grabbed Sakura's arm. "Do you know somewhere I can hide?" "Uh…why?" She was answered by the sound of Ino yelling, "Sasuke-kun, where are you? I want to give you something!" "Follow me." The two headed into the hospital and told the assistant at the desk to tell the fangirls they'd headed towards the training grounds and then led him to Kakashi's room and stopped outside.

"Thanks Sakura." "No problem." *I've got Sasuke all to myself, but unlike them I won't hound him and he'll appreciate me more for it.* Rumiko reappeared at this point, "They've all run off Sakura, they believed that ninja at the desk, ha! You're totally safe." Yukito, who'd gone into Sasuke's pocket so he didn't get lost, stuck his head out. "Oh, that's good." Sasuke looked at Rumiko and Sakura looked at Yukito. "You've got one too, Sasuke-kun?" "Yeah…this is Yukito." Yukito flew out, "Pleasure to meet you, Sakura am I right?" "Yes, and this is Rumiko." "It's nice to meet you too, cha!" "I didn't know anyone else had an egg like me." "Neither did I, but that probably means others might as well. I can think of one very likely candidate if that's the case." "You mean Naruto?" "Or Rock Lee." "I was talking with him earlier, Rock Lee I mean, and he couldn't see Rumiko so he doesn't have one." "Why was he here?" "Visiting Might Guy, you see since that meteor that hit people throughout the village have been coming in with a sort of depression, not 'I want to kill myself' depression, more 'My dream is meaningless' kind of depression." "Sounds really bad, do you think they're connected?" "Not to us, but to the X-eggs we've been seeing." They looked to Yukito who was floating next to Rumiko. It looked like they'd been chatting like their partners. "How many people in this hospital are in this state?" "Too many, we're having to send people home because we don't have enough places for people to stay and more are coming every day. I'd estimate 1/3 of Kahona's population is affected; all the patients before the incident were, plus others who were travelling into this area are also affected. Even a group of foreign ninja from Suna were brought in, in the same condition." "There's no way that could be natural." "It's not; someone has to be behind this. 1 or 2 eggs would be natural but not this!" "Yeah, this is wrong cha! We've got to stop it before everyone in Kahona, even you guys end up like that!" Sasuke and Sakura nodded and looked at each other. Sakura put her hand on the door handle, "Before we go, you need to see something." And she opened the door, "Kakashi-sensei, I brought you a visitor."

*Kakashi-sensei? Oh yeah he was in hospital due to a duel with Might Guy, wait does that mean…he's also depressed?* "Oh, hello Sasuke…why are you here?" "To visit you Kakashi-sensei, it is normal to visit someone in hospital." "Oh, yes that's nice of you." "Are you feeling better today, sensei? Seeing you laid up in bed is really weird." "I'm better today." "Really, that's good. We can't wait for you to get better so we can all go on missions and do training together." Kakashi sighed, "What's the point in that? I mean what good is training and doing missions? Nothing comes out of it." "A lot comes out of it Kakashi-sensei, right Sasuke?" "Yeah, and what you do for us means a lot to us." Kakashi sighed and shook his head, "You best give up…you'll see." Sakura sighed, "He's been like this for a while now. He hasn't even picked up his 'book' once." "He's really bad." "We need to go now sensei, I'll come by again shortly." "No point but you're welcome too."

After closing the door, Sasuke spoke "You're really strong Sakura." She looked up, "What do you mean?" "I could hardly deal with that, but you see him and others every day. You're stronger than me; even Naruto would have trouble with that." Sakura smiled "Thank you Sasuke. That means a lot, you know as a team-mate. I don't want to let you guys down." Sasuke nodded, "Come on…there's one more member of this team and I think it's time we find him." "You mean Naruto right?" "Yes Yukito, let's head to his place or Ichiraku Ramen first." "I was by his place earlier, he wasn't there. I also saw the Ramen shop, it's closed today for some reason." "Then the training grounds are our next best bet." Yukito looked outside but couldn't see the hoard of fangirls. "It's clear." Both of them came out, "Good but they'll show up soon, I know it."

Suddenly Rumiko yelled, "Look an X-egg!" Flying high above the street was an X-egg, heading towards the forest. "After it." Yukito and Rumiko barely had time to grab onto their partners before they shot onto the roofs. "Yukito." "Rumiko." "Got it, Sasuke." "Let's do this, cha!"

_Chara Change!_

The glasses appeared on Sasuke's head while Sakura's gloves and bandages appeared (check their chapters for a better description) as they roof hopped after the egg. "We have to get it out of town before we can fight it. Otherwise, we may involve civilians." "Yeah, let's pound this thing then find Naruto, cha!" They chased into out of town, towards the forest. "It's trying to hide in the forest, Sasuke." "Not if we have anything to say about it. Sakura, make it come towards me and I'll freeze it." "Got it!" Sakura gathered energy in her legs and bounced forward, "How do I attack it Rumiko?" "Yell 'Oukahouken1' and it'll do the rest." "Oukahouken!" Light wrapped around her arm and she punched it into the ground, forcing the x-egg to run the opposite way. Light and what looked like Sakura blossoms exploded from the ground. Sakura blinked then looked up to watch the x-egg go right toward Sasuke, who leapt out of the undergrowth. "Frozen Hunter!" Sasuke throws the glowing blue shuriken right at the x-egg; it spirals around the x-egg before freezing it. "We got it." "But now what, I mean catching them is all well and good but, we're going to run of space to store them if we can't do anything about it." Suddenly, they both felt something. "Move!" They both jumped sideways to avoid the long pole slamming into the ground where they'd been standing. "I doubt you are the ones behind the incidents preventing us from gathering the x-eggs but leaving you alone may result in you becoming a thorn in our sides." They looked to see a girl with white hair, red eyes wearing a white t-shirt and jeans holding a long Bo staff. "Just having Guardian Charas makes you a danger to us, so I'm going to remove you before you become a problem."

AC92 – Again, sorry it took so long for this to come out, I'm off for Easter now so I'm going to try and get another chapter of this up this coming week.

Kyoko – She also wants you to know that the competition is still on-going so keep sending in your entries.

AC92 – Now…I know I was doing something earlier…what was it…

Kyoko – Typing the next chapter?

AC92 – No…oh, that's right looking for Kakashi. Ha, you're lucky you're still in the hospital because I'm trying to stay on Tsunade's good side.

Kyoko – I was under the impression you had something to use on her so you could stay away.

AC92 – Yeah, she thought she could beat me in poker since I've never played before, I beat her big time and she owes me a lot of money so I used her debt to get away.

Kyoko – (Sighs) Can you actually do anything?

AC92 – Yes I can. Is that a challenge?

Kyoko – Maybe

AC92 – You Me, the training grounds in 5 mins

Kyoko – I'll invite everyone to watch

AC92 – Do it, if you're not afraid to lose

Kyoko – Very well (leaves)

AC92 – Read and review everyone while I go put my OC in her place

1 - this is the name of Negi's (Mahou Sensei Negima) finishing move, so look it up for an idea of what the move looks like


End file.
